DON'T!
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Fiction pertama di fandom Naruto—mungkin saya akan buat prolog?—SUMMARY : ya, rasa penasaranku tidak dapat di tahan lagi. Apa yang ada dibalik poni panjang dan kacamata pemuda itu? Mengapa ia sembunyikan? Kalaupun ada kesempatan dapat mengetahuinya, apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?—/"Hey, Sasuke! Mengapa rambut depanmu panjang sekali?"/ MIND TO READ and REVIEW?


_**Naruto**__ belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**T**__ypo(s), __**F**__em__**N**__aru, __**V**__ampire__**S**__asuke, __**G**__ore maybe?_

_**A**__ngst,__** T**__ragedy,__** S**__upernatural_

_**T**_—_for the __**b**__loody __**s**__oft-__**s**__cene_

_. . ._

_**Don't!**_

_. _

_._

_._

Sosok itu menyeringai, tangannya mencengkram erat kepala perempuan blonde kuncir dua bertubuh mungil. Tubuhnya terangkat seiring tinggi badannya tidak sepadan dengan sosok dihadapannya. "L-lepaskan aku.. Sasuke" dengan susah payah diserai nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlarian sepanjang jalan, perempuan yang menjadi korban siksaan sosok yang bernama Sasuke—sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan tadi—terus berusaha memberontak.

Tubuhnya bergetar, meski dalam pikirannya tidak boleh merasa takut namun tubuhnya tidak sesuai dengan otaknya. "Namikaze Naruto.." sosok itu mulai membuka mulut lalu menyeringai, "Kau.. sudah melihat rahasia terbesarku.. padahal.. aku sudah bilang kan?"

Ya, Sasuke sudah memperingati namun rasa penasaran Naruto tidak bisa menurutinya..

. . .

"_Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, dia murid baru disini"_

"_Hey, Sasuke! Mengapa rambut depanmu panjang sekali?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari murid baru itu, dia hanya menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya itu dan duduk di kursi yang telah ditunjuk oleh sensei._

"_S-salam kenal, Sasuke.." ucap siswi yang duduk disebelah Sasuke. "Hn.."_

_Perempuan itu melihat keseluruhan tubuh laki-laki yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Rambut ravennya, poni panjangnya menutupi wajah sampai batas hidung, dibalik poninya itu terlihat kacamata yang makin menutupi matanya._

_Ya, perempuan itu tertarik padanya._

. . .

Sasuke mengigit leher Naruto, tidak peduli dengan rintihan dari bibir mungilnya—memang disana tidak ada orang dan keadaan sepi—gigi taringnya mulai menembus jaringan kulit perempuan yang telah mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Vampire..

. . .

_Naruto melihat Sasuke tertidur dihalaman sekolah. _

_Waktu memang sudah sore menjelang malam dan itu keputusan yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk membangunkan dirinya._

_Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring di bawah pohon rindang. Matanya sama sekali tidak nampak, tertutup seluruhnya oleh poni dan kacamatanya._

_Sudah lama dirinya dekat dengan Sasuke, bahkan sudah ingin naik kelas, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau memperlihatkan matanya. Memangnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bila matanya tertutup?_

_Naruto pun berjongkok, tangannya meraih bahu Sasuke agar bisa mengguncangkan tubuhnya_—_dengan tujuan membangunkan—tapi tiba-tiba niatnya menciut. 'Ini.. kesempatan, bukan? Lagipula dia sudah mengenalku dalam waktu cukup lama.. dia takkan marah kok' batin Naruto berusaha mendukung niat barunya._

_Jari-jemarinya dengan perlahan menyentuh poni dan kacamata Sasuke. Dikibasnya dengan pelan poni itu, dan nampaklah sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup. Naruto pun melanjutkan dengan melepaskan kacamatanya dan_—

_DEG!_

"—_Sasuke?"_

_Iris merah bertemu dengan iris biru._

"_M-matamu.. merah?"_

"_Naruto.. apa-apaan ini.."_

"_Aku… maaf!"_

_Merasa berbuat salah sekaligus shock, Naruto langsung berlari tapi tangannya dicengkram Sasuke. Iris birunya melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, dan seringaianlah yang tampak. Mata merahnya kian menyala ditengah langit gelap._

"_K-kumohon.. biarkan aku pulang, Sasuke.." dengan kekuatan penuh, Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman yang ia terima. Perempuan itu langsung berlari ke dalam hutan terlarang Konoha._

. . .

"H-hng..! Ah! AHKK!" pekikan keras lolos lagi dari bibir Naruto. Rambut panjangnya dijambak Sasuke sehingga posisi kepalanya mengadah sekarang. Dengan begitu, kini vampire yang tengah menghisap darahnya dapat lebih leluasa.

Sasuke menggunakan satu tangannya lagi yang menganggur untuk menyusup kedalam seragam sekolah Naruto. Dielusnya perlahan perut kemudian dada Naruto, "Naru-chan.. darahmu lezat.. Kau sudah kutandai menjadi milikku yang pertama.. dan pasti yang terakhir.."

Perempuan yang kini terduduk lemas makin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia takut, takut sekali dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"—Bagaimana kalau aku mencicipi tubuhmu juga?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto makin bergetar, dia segera tahu apa yang kan terjadi dengannya. "T-tidak! Sasuke, kumohon.. biarkan aku pulang!" Naruto mencoba bangkit dan berlari.

Sadar tidak sadar, kuku tajam Sasuke berhasil menggores tangan Naruto. Saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar ditubuhnya, ia kembali berteriak kemudian tersungkur. Kakinya dicakar sampai kaku tak bisa digerakkan.

"Khu khu.. tenang saja Naruto—' tubuh Sasuke berjongkok diatas tubuh mungil lemah dibawahnya '—aku takkan membunuhmu.. karena kamu milikku.."

Naruto pun merasa tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan lagi, pasrah saja dengan sang vampire. Sasuke pun menggendong tubuh _princess_-nya lalu menghilang di kegelapan malam..

Sesegera mungkin, tubuhnya akan menjadi milik Sasuke. Semuanya.

Takkan ada yang tersisa sedikitpun.

.

.

.

**A/N: **oke, endingnya gantung ._. Ini fict Staw-chan yang pertama di fandom Naruto, semoga diterima dan diminati para _senpai_ maupun _junior _*jdak

dan bila ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto U. tidak diubah Naruko U. itu rahasia saya dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu XDD

_Arigatou_ sudah mau membacanya X3 Segala komentar/pendapat kuterima dengan senang hati, jadi.. **Review, **_**onegai**_**!**


End file.
